


Shocking!

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: Jantolution, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange weather patterns in the woods again ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking!

 

 

**Title:**  Shocking!  
 **Author:** missthingsplace  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack, Ianto, Gwen  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary: Strange weather patterns in the woods again ...**  
 **Spoilers: Small Worlds**  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating: pg**  
  
Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/profile)[ **jantolution**](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/)  Challenge #19, prompt 'Pikachu' I blame my daughter for this ...

  
“Jack, reports coming in of some strange goings on in Roundstone Woods.” Gwen shouted across the hub.

“What kind of strange goings on?” Jack asked as he and Ianto approached her workstation.

“You won't like this, but strange weather patterns and a dead body, well, quite a few dead bodies but only one of the human though according to the police reports.”

“Faeries again?” Ianto suggested.

“Unlikely, but not impossible.” Jack sighed. “Okay, lets go.”

As the SUV sped towards the woods Gwen carried on filling them in with the details.

“Reports all say that storm clouds suddenly appear out of nowhere, there's a huge flash of lightening coupled with a loud crash of thunder at exactly the same moment and then the clouds dissipate minutes later.”

“Doesn't sound like the faeries.” Ianto stated.

“There's no rain, it doesn't matter whether the sky is sunny or overcast and there is no pattern to the lightening strikes.” Gwen finished.

“You said lots of things had been found dead, animals I take it?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, three foxes, a couple if squirrels, a couple of owls and a dog.” Gwen informed him as the SUV came to a halt.

“Place is swarming with police.” Ianto stated as they exited the car.

“Not for much longer.” Jack retorted as he strode off ahead of them. “Torchwood, this is under our jurisdiction now.”

“On who's authority?” The nearest copper asked.

“New boy?” Ianto snarked.

“Well ...”

“Ours!” Jack informed him as they walked past him, leaving him spluttering to himself about people ignoring protocol.

“Andy.” Gwen called out, seeing him in the near distance.

“And so the spooky do squad arrive, took your time.” Andy grinned.

“Well, if you had actually informed us and not left it to us to find it ourselves.” Gwen replied, giving him a half playful punch on the arm.

“So, details?” Jack asked.

“All been electrocuted, by the lighting. Looks like it somehow targeted it's pray, no tree or other vegetation even singed.” Andy replied. “But all the bodies are within a twelve foot radius.”

“Bodies still where they were found?” Ianto asked, pulling on a pair of disposable gloves before handing Gwen and Jack a pair each.

“What do you think we are, amateurs?” Andy replied indignantly. “No, don't answer that, it's all yours.”

“Thanks Andy.” Gwen called out to him as he walked away taking the other officers with him.

They walked around the area that had been marked with the bright yellow police tape and inspected all the bodies, finishing with the one human one.”

“No mistaking that it's being hit by the lightening that killed them.” Jack said, voicing all their opinions.

“Yep, a couple of those poor creatures look like they've been barbecued.” Gwen grimaced.

“So, what can make it's own lightening, and focus it on a specific victim?” Ianto asked Jack. “It's got to be alien.”

“Nothing I can think of off the top of my head, we'll clean up here and then take the body back to the base just to check for anything we might have missed and get searching the databases.”

“What was that?” Gwen asked, pointing towards a large shrub.

“It's a bush Gwen.” Ianto deadpanned.

“Ha ha! I saw something, it was bright yellow but now it's gone.”

“What did it look like?” Jack asked, walking cautiously towards the bush.

“Bright yellow as I said, I'd say about nine inches, maybe a foot tall.”

Jack pushed past the bush and stopped suddenly at the creature before him. “A little like this?” He asked, not noticing the sky darkening above him.

“Errrr, Jack, you might want to back off.” Ianto called out to him.

“Why?” Jack asked as the bolt of lightening shot from the clouds and hit him directly in the back between his shoulder blades.

“Fuck!” Ianto exclaimed as Jack dropped to the ground like a stone, the little yellow creature scuttling off behind another bush.

“I think it's scared, just acting in self defence.” Gwen suggested as they crouched down beside Jack.

“You could be right, so how do we catch it without it killing all of us?” Ianto replied as he sat down next to Jack and lifted his head onto his lap.

“No idea ... oh, wait a minute.” Gwen told him before rushing off in the direction of the SUV.

When she returned a few minutes later she was holding a chocolate bar in her hand.

“You're going to lure it with chocolate? Are you mad?” Ianto asked.

“Hey, you did it with Myfanwy!”

“Can't argue with that logic, go for it but don't come crying to me when you get yourself killed.”

Gwen just glared at him, unwrapped the bar of chocolate and walked very slowly towards where the bush the creature had hidden behind, then getting down on her hands and knees she crawled around it and came to a stop.

“Hello, I'm not going to hurt you.” Gwen told it softly as Ianto chuckled behind her. “Shhhh!”

“Sorry.” Ianto replied, trying to suppress his amusement.

She held out the chocolate and smiled when she saw it's nose twitch. “You want this?”

“Pikachu.” It said but didn't move.

“You can talk?”

“Pikachu.”

“You want this?” Gwen waved the chocolate towards it.

“Pika.”

“Come on then, come and get it, we're not here to hurt you.” She encouraged, settling back onto her knees.

Slowly the creature moved tentatively towards her, as it got closer she moved her hand closer to her body until it was stood by her legs.

“Pika.”

Reaching out with her free hand she scooped the creature up and cradled it in her arm as she handed it the chocolate.

“Pikachu, Pikachu.” It said sounded excited, biting down on the chocolate and then seemingly sighing a 'Pika.”

“See? It was just scared and hungry.” Gwen said smugly to Ianto as she got to her feet.

“Fine.” Ianto conceded as Jack finally gasped back to life in his lap.

Ianto helped him up into a sitting position as he spotted the creature in Gwen's arms.

“A bloody Pikachu, killed by a Pikachu.” Jack groaned, rubbing his head.

“You're kidding me right?” Ianto asked him.

“You know what a Pikachu is?” Jack asked him, looking a little confused.

“Probably the whole world knows what one is, well, at least the kids and their parents and relatives.”

Jack looked at him strangely. “How would so many people know about the existence of this alien?”

“Where have you been living for the last ten years Jack?” Gwen asked.

“The hub!” Jack shrugged.

“Point taken.” She acknowledged.

“What she means is, this is a Pikachu, one of the many Pokemon that form many computer games and collectables.”

“You're telling me that the people of this planet know they exist and that they are from the planet Pokemonella?” Jack asked a little flabbergasted.

“No.” Ianto chuckled. “They have no idea about that at all.”

“You're sure about that?” Jack asked as they finally made their way out the woods and back to the car, the Pikachu cradled in Gwen's arms with chocolate all over it's face.

“Yes!” Both Gwen and Ianto replied in unison.

“But someone must know something?” Jack said as they got into the car.

“Maybe someone in Japan where the game was invented, but everyone else just thinks it's the product of someone's imagination.” Ianto told him.

“So we have a new pet now?” Gwen asked, ticking the Pikachu's head as it seemed to purr softly.

“So it would seem.” Jack sighed. “So Ianto, how do you know so much about Pokemon?”

“I have a nephew.” He told him, eyes fixed on the road ahead as he thought about where he could hide his stash of Pokemon cards where Jack would never find them.

The End.


End file.
